Harry Potter and the American Secret
by Hola Friends
Summary: New summary! I'm not very good at these. When a new american girl goes to Hogwarts, Harry and is friends must figure out who she is and what happened to her in America.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, please bear with me. This is my first harry Potter fanfict and I have yet to read the books. I'll start them soon. I know some people might flame me just for not reading the books, but I'll just use them for smores. **

**Ok, on with the story! I have seen the movies and it is Harry's fifth year. This is based strictly on what you see in the movies. Just FYI!**

It was the dream again. Harry was in a very large room standing on one side with Voldemort was standing on the other side with a strange girl Harry was sure he had seen before. Harry couldn't make out her face, and didn't think she went to Hogwarts because she was wearing muggle clothes. There was one thing, _only one thing that_ Harry could tell about the girl. She was wearing a silver necklace. She was tied to a post next to Voldemort, unable to free herself.

"Harry, run!" cried the girl. Her voice sounded stressed and broken, like she had been screaming for hours. "Save yourself! It's too late to save me! Get out of here!"

"I won't leave you," Harry called, and as he moved to run across the room to her, two Death Eaters came out and grabbed him, still holding him a good hundred feet from the girl.

"Poor Harry. You know she's right," Said Voldemort in his bone chilling voice. "Ah, but what a shame to kill such a beautiful and powerful witch." He grabbed her by the chin and made her look him straight in the eyes. "I'm going to kill her, Harry," he said releasing the girl and looking back at Harry. "And then I am going to kill you." He lifted his wand and, pointing it at the girl, said "Crucio!"

"Harry, Wake up!" yelled Hermirone as she shook Harry awake.

"O, sorry," mumbled Harry as he propped himself up on one shoulder and wiped sweat from his eyes and put on his glasses.

"You had that dream again?" asked Hermirone. Harry had told her and Ron about the dream, and none of them could figure it out.

"Yeah," said Harry as he rubbed his head. "I still can't figure out who she is. I mean, she must be important. Voldemort said she was very powerful." _And very beautiful, _added Harry in his mind. That last part had made him think a lot about the mystery girl.

"Well, you better get up," said Ron from the stairs. "Mum has already made breakfast, but we saved some for you."

"Only because your mum said you couldn't eat the last of it," added Hermirone, and Ron walked back down the stairs. Hermirone and Harry had stayed at the Weasley's home for the last few weeks of summer, and today they had to go to Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, I'll eat it for you," Said Harry getting out of bed and running down stairs.

"Those two will make us late," said Hermirone to herself and she got up and walked out of the room.

Sure enough, they were late to the train station. They got through the border right before it closed, and got on the train. It was mostly full, except for one empty box in the center of the car, but Harry, Ron, and Hermirone weren't the only one's late for the train. On the other side of the train, an equal distance from the empty box was Draco Malfoy. He and his gooneys also saw the empty car, and Harry and Draco started a race for the empty car. Neither wanted to share it, and that only made it worse. They started out as a walk, then they were jogging, and were almost running when the met at the empty box.

"Too bad Potter," said Draco as he reached for the handle, which was closer to him. "But it looks like the last box is mine.

"Actually, the 'last box' is mine," said a young girl's voice from inside the box. Everyone jumped in surprise at the voice. It was clearly American and not very friendly. When everyone looked at the girl, they had to do a double take. The girl was about fifteen, just like them, with brown hair tied in braids, wearing jeans and a T-shirt saying, 'By reading this you have given me brief control of your mind.' She was wearing jet-black sunglasses, and a silver necklace. "And I don't think you're all gonna fit in here."


	2. Broken noses and candy

**Ok, chappter two. I am so sorry that this has taken so long. For pete's sake, it's Easter Break! Whatev. I just want to thank SMHBubbles and Mrs. PotterWeasly. You get some smores! But there were no flames for smores. :( poor chocolate...**

As everyone stared at the new girl, they all were thinking about diffrent things. Harry, Ron and Hermirone were thinking of Harry's dream, and Draco was thinking of something to call her. Goyle and Crabbe weren't thinking at all.

"Look what the cat dragged in," said Draco ssneering at the girl. "A filthy American. And a Mudblood no doubt. A rejuct by your own kin-"

But he never got to finish.

The girl, being enraged by Draco's comment, pulled back and punched Draco square in the nose with a sickening crack. He then stummbled back a few spaces and toutched his finger to his nose, pulling it back covered in blood.

"Just wait till my father hears about this you little," Started Draco, but tore off in the opposite direction of the girl with Crabbe and Goyle running to keep up with him.

The girl laughed at his retreating back, "Oh, yeah, him and what army?" and added under her breath,"A bunch of Death Eaters no doubt." and sat down on a bench. then she looked at Harry. "You must be Harry Potter. Sit down, there's plenty of room."

Harry, Ron and Hermirone sat down across from the girl in stunned silence until Ron broke the silence.

"That was amazing!"

The girl gave a dry laugh, "You think that was amazing? You should see what I've done to other people. Name's Kat Thomson."

Hermirone held out her hand and Kat shook it. "I'm Hermirone Granger and this is Ronald Weasly."

Ron looked at Kat then glanced down ward quickly, his face turning almost as red as his hair, "Call me Ron."

"Ok," said Kat cheerfully, and looked at Harry. He looked back and for what seemed like and eternity, they sat there looking at each other with looks of questioning and wonder.

Hermirone then broke the daydreamers. "So Kat, where did you go to school before?"

Kat seemed almost relieved by the change of subject, "To Tencendor. Up in Wisconson. it is alot like Hogwarts, but newer." and the girls became engeged in talk of schools around the world.

Harry couldn't help himself. "So why did you punch Malfoy? I mean.." It had been on his mind. Kat had obviously wanted to get rid of him, and had done a pretty thourough job.

"Anyone who makes fun of my country pays the price," She told them, and Harry made a mental note to remember that.

The new friends talked for what seemed like forever, when the trolly lady came by. "Anythign from the trolley, dears?" she asked in her singsongy voice.And befor any of them could think of what to get, Kat had gotten what seemed like a lifetime supply of everything.

After eating about half of it, Hermirone looked out the window. "Oh, no. There's Hogwarts! We have to put on our robes still!" and the two girls dashed out of the room to get changed.

While they were gone, Ron said, I hope she gets put in Gryphindor." Harry gave him a half glace. "Yeah, me too."

**Contest: ****I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I wear a blue mini skirt with knee-high boots. I have a red bow and gloves that go up to my elbows. My Japineese name starts with 'U' and my friends call me 'Meatball Head.' Who am I?**

**If no one gets this right, I'll just have to put new people in here! Please, this is easy!**


	3. AIM

**Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up as fast as I wanted to. I wanted to wait and see if anyone got the contest. The answer was Usagi from Sailor Moon. Congratulations i love zuko, you're in this chapter (and maybe others!). **

**Along with i love zuko are some other friends of mine. They may or may not be in other chapters. Depends on if they win any contests! Enjoy!**

**T**he train had pulled into the Hogwarts station just after dark, and most of the students complained about empty stomachs and being tired as they left the train. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kat had gotten off of the train in time to hear a familiar call.

"Firs' years over 'ere," called out Hagrid with a ring of small first years surrounding him.

"Well, that's my cue," said Kat as she walked over to Hagrid and the other first years. It was quite a funny site. The tallest first year came up to her elbow, and most looked scared and confused while she looked anything but.

"Meet you at dinner!" Ron called after her, only to receive a quick elbow in his side from Hermione.

"We don't even know if she'll be in our house," She reminded him, and he sighed and climbed into a carriage after Harry.

**A**fter a long ride in the carriages and quick walk to the great hall, everyone was talking about Kat and what happened on the train.

"I heard she broke Malfoy's nose!" cried one boy, a Ravenclaw fourth year, in sheer delight to his friends.

"I heard he cried for ever and even called her some pretty horrible names," said a fifth year Hufflepuff girl.

"He deserved it," Ron whispered to Seamus and Dean, two Gryffindor fifth years. "He called her a mudblood." He looked over to the Slytherin table to see how Malfoy was taking the news, and saw him scowling back.

Then, as the usual custom, Professor Mc Gonagall led in the first years, and an air of excitement filled the room. Everyone had wanted to see the new American girl who had broken Malfoy's nose, and there was obvious disappointment when she wasn't among them. Some of the Slytherins whispered to each other that she was sent back home before the year even started.

Then Professor Mc Gonagall pulled out the Sorting Hat and placed it on a stool. Then she proceeded to name out all of the first years until all of them had been sorted into their houses. When she had finished with the names, Mr. Filch walked up and took away the Sorting Hat and stool, and Professor Mc Gonagall walked forward.

"This year, Hogwarts will be taking part in an exchange student program with other schools," she began, looking up and down all of the tables of students. "We have had one of our students, Miss Lavender Brown, go to Tencendor, the American wizarding school. So in her place, we will be receiving a fifth year girl to take her place in Gryffindor house." Her eyes stopped on Harry and she smiled. "I would like you all to welcome Miss Katherine Thomas." As she finished her speech, the Gryffindor table jumped up and cheered for their new member. Kat walked in the room and took the empty seat next to Ron. "Thanks for saving me a spot," she whispered to him as she sat down, and his face flushed red.

This time, Professor Mc Gonagall walked back to her seat and Dumbledore stood up, making the room go quiet. "A reminder for first years," he said with a slightly creeky voice, "that the Forbiden Forest is off limits to all students. Now, let the feast begin!" and the once-empty plates where now filled with food.

"So why didn't you tell us you were in Gryffindor?" asked Hermione with interest before anyone could even take a bite. Ron and Harry looked at Kat. They had both been wondering the same thing.

"You know teachers," she replied with a sarcastic sigh. "They _always_ want to be the ones with the big surprises."

This made the new friends laugh. They then dug into the food, all starved from aving candy from lunch and talking about their classes.

**N**one of them could wait till they got back to the Gryffindor Common Room and they all sat down on couches to rest.

"Hey, I'll be right back!" Kat called as she ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"I wonder what she's getting," said Ron, and Harry shrugged.

"Who knows?"

Moments later, Kat ran back down the stairs with a small, thin rectangle in her hands. People had started to gather in the common room to see what their newest member had.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Dell," she said as she held out the rectangle.

"A dell?" asked Fred and George together as they looked over Kat's shoulders as she sat down.

"Yeah," replied Kat, opening up her laptop and pushing the on button. "My computer. A muggle thing. It can let people talk to each other from different countries. I know, I know," she said, raising a hand to silence Hermione as she opened her mouth to object, "muggle things won't work here. But at Tencendor, we learned how to jinx things so that they can work no matter where they are, including my iPod and cell phone. They're up in my bag." And as she stopped talking, she got on the internet and logged on to AIM under kittykat4eva.

She typed:

kittykat4eva- hey guys, wasabi?

Then suddenly, more words popped up:

i love zuko: omg, we started at t today. hows h?

Harry looked at her in wonderand asked, "What's t and h?"

"Tencendor and Hogwarts. Now shush," she replied as she began to busily type away.

SMHBubbles- yeah, you've been gone since we t let out in spring.

kittykat4eva- I came to h to get a tour. any new guys?

Dark Magician Grrl- no, just the usual. Any hot guys?

kittykat4eva- I can't say

i love zuko- wtf (A/N sorry if you don't really talk like that) why not?

azure orbis- heyya! why won't you tell us? 

XEye-Of-The-WolfX- stupid loser liar Hogwarts at face

chickenhope- come on! just tell us!

kittykat4eva- i won't tell you for a very good reason. they are all watching over my shoulder

SMHBubbles- omg! really!

kittykat4eva- yep

Ron and Harry looked at each other over Kat's laptop. They both laughed at each other's faces. They were both blushing deeply but wanted to know if she meant them.

i love zuko- tell us their names! i wanna know!

chickenhope- yeah, you can't do this to us

Dark Magician Grrl- oh, sure. you get to go to a new school for a year full of hot guys and we're stuck here with the same old same old.

kittykat4eva- sorry, can't have to go!

XEye-Of-The-WolfX- what! you'r lying

kittykat4eva- and your point is?

i love zuko- if you don't tell us i will personally come over there and MAKE you tell me!

kittykat4eva- well, there's too many here to list them all, so ya'll just have to come over here and meet them. I bet they'd like it. right, Harry?

SMHBubbles- WHAT? HARRY POTTER!

kittykat4eva- sorry guys, Harry and I need to leave! Bye!

And she stopped typing and turned off her computer. While she had been typing, Kat had attracted most of the Gryffindors. Everyone, as if on cue, started laughing crazily. In all of the confusion and chaos of the next few minutes, Kat had pulled away Harry and Ron and told them, "Well, now you've met all of my crazy American friends." and her and Hermione ran up the stairs before they got mobbed by more people.

**Sorry, no contest!**


End file.
